A diabólica namorada do meu melhor amigo
by brubsisdead
Summary: O que fazer? Botar uma amizade a perder para salvar o mundo, ou deixar que todos se afundem para não perder um amigo?
1. Prólogo

Meu nome é Charles Sullivan, eu tenho 18 anos e vivo em Baltimore, Maryland. (Cabelo castanho curto, olhos azuis) Agora você deve estar pensando que isso é só mais uma história protagonizada por dramas adolescentes, não? Bem, eu não posso dizer que você está completamente errado. Tudo na minha vida ia muito bem, até o dia em que Audrey... Ah, por que você não acompanha o que houve linha por linha?

Eu tenho um melhor amigo. Ele se chama Tucker Mitchell. (Cabelo meio longo repicado e escuro, olhos castanhos) Nos conhecemos bem pequenos, mas ele precisou sair de Baltimore. Tuck viveu vários anos no Canadá. Estou muito feliz porque ele voltou para terminar a escola comigo, nós pretendemos fazer faculdade juntos. Tenho outros amigos sim, só que o Tuck é o melhor. O melhor de todos eles, com certeza.

Estávamos nos preparando para um teste de Geografia. Estudávamos as matérias que nos ferravam juntos. Como eu havia esquecido a chave de casa no carro do meu irmão, fomos para a casa dos Mitchell. Já me conheciam bem por ali, logo, eu não precisava fingir ser o que não sou (como costumamos fazer na casa de amigos e tal).

— Chip, pode imprimir a lista de exercícios?

Esqueci de dizer que meu apelido é Chip. Todos me chamam assim, até meus pais.

— Claro.

Eu estava ocupadíssimo girando na cadeira de rodinhas diante do computador enquanto esperava o arquivo terminar de baixar. Tucker era amigo de uma menina chamada Madeline, e essa menina fazia parte do grupo especial de estudos. Maddie encaminhava todas as listas para nós, mesmo que não fizéssemos parte do grupo. Eu sempre achei que Tuck fosse mais que amigo dela, aí um dia ela chegou e disse que estava namorando.

— Hey, Tuck! Você colocou o grampeador em algum lugar misterioso?  
>— Ele está na sua frente, Chip.<br>— Estava te testando.  
>— Claro.<p>

Como sempre, levei uma surra da impressora. Depois de muitas horas de empenho, chegou a hora de pedir pizza e comer um monte até a hora de ir embora.

Eu não podia pedir nada além disso na vida.

— Nada além disso...


	2. O começo de tudo

**(Sinal toca)**

— Bom dia, classe. – disse o professor de álgebra.

Nossa turma tinha umas trinta pessoas no máximo. Eu e Tuck sentávamos no meio da sala. Sem querer parecer estrategista, mas o nosso lugar era o melhor de todos. Ficava longe das conversas idiotas das patricinhas e da bagunça dos meninos do clube de esportes no fundo, e exatamente na fila que não participava da central de passar bilhetes. Os professores não conseguiam ver quando dormíamos e quando estava calor, o ar circulava melhor por ali. No frio era uma porcaria para todos.

Tuck percebeu que eu estava no mundo dos sonhos e me jogou um bilhete. Eu esfreguei os olhos algumas vezes antes de conseguir ler o que estava ali, e responder com outro bilhete.

_"Não dormiu tudo que precisava?"  
>"Final Fantasy XIII-2 me manteve acordado."<br>"Vai arrasar no teste hoje."  
>"Estou deprimido, minha mãe não me deixa jogar Starcraft em época de provas!"<em>

Paramos com os papéis quando o professor começou a explicar a matéria. Álgebra pra mim era quase pior que ganhar meias no Natal. Comecei a rabiscar o meu caderno e rasgar pedaços de papel para fazer origami. Tucker gostava de números e copiava tudo. Eu achava aquilo um saco, e sentia inveja dele. Minha vida seria muito melhor se eu entendesse matemática.

**(Hora do almoço)**

— Foram os cinquenta minutos mais longos da minha vida! – resmunguei, debruçado na mesa.  
>— Você sempre diz isso, Chip. – replicou Tuck, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Devia parar de reclamar toda hora.<br>— Não estou reclamando, estou expondo meu descontentamento.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou a comer. Pelo silêncio, imaginei que fosse um daqueles momentos em que ele fingia me ignorar e jogava algo na minha cabeça, só que não era nada disso: Tucker estava vidrado numa garota sentada ali perto. Minhas experiências com o sexo feminino são tão ruins que eu prefiro não compartilhar (por enquanto). Tuck era diferente. Ele era o amigo bonito. Aquele que fica no canto do salão nas festas e acaba ficando com a menina mais bonita sem precisar dizer nada. Eu? Bom, eu não beijava ninguém há mais de 6 meses, e por mais virgem que isso possa soar, não preciso de nenhuma mulher que não seja Tifa Lockhart na minha vida, e tenho dito.

— O que foi, cara? – perguntei.  
>— Nunca vi aquela menina por aqui. Será que é nova?<br>— Não sei, nem quero saber. Por que?  
>— Ela é bonita.<p>

Não sou ciumento, aliás, sou bem tranquilo com essas coisas. Só que naquela hora meu estômago pegou fogo. Eu não queria que Tucker falasse com aquela menina de jeito nenhum, e nem sabia ao certo qual era o motivo daquela repulsa.

Nós dois olhávamos para ela com a maior falta de discrição do mundo quando ela, de súbito, virou o rosto e nos avistou. Audrey era muito bonita, não parecia o demônio que mostraria ser. Tinha cabelos lisos e dourados. Uma cor de pele californiana. Os olhos eram verdes quando iluminados pelo sol e meio castanhos quando a luz não era natural. Resumindo, era a menina perfeita.

Senti um alívio imenso quando o horário de almoço acabou e começou a confusão para voltar às salas de aula. Meu alívio não durou nada, assim que eu sentei, vi a loira entrar na nossa sala, e como se não fosse ruim o suficiente, ela sentava na carteira vazia ao lado de Tucker. Ficou pior ainda porque eles começaram a conversar. Ninguém percebeu meu mau humor repentino, e isso só agravou minha situação.

— Então você é de Nova York? O que te fez vir para cá?  
>— Meus pais foram transferidos, sabe como é.<br>— Você não pretende voltar?  
>— Eu acho que vou aproveitar e fazer faculdade aqui!<br>— Legal! Eu e Chip crescemos aqui em Baltimore mesmo, e pretendemos viver por aqui mesmo.

Era a minha deixa para entrar na conversa, mas ao invés disso, eu fiquei em silêncio, e lancei meu olhar mais frio para Audrey. Quem sabe eu não explodia o cérebro dela com o poder da mente?

— Chip? – insistiu Tuck, virando para ver se eu havia escutado.  
>— Charles. – rosnei. – E não fale dos nossos planos para uma desconhecida!<br>— Deixa de ser fresco, a Audrey não...  
>— Tudo bem, Tucker. Seu amigo não gosta de mim. – disse Audrey. Era verdade.<br>— Ele só tá de mau humor.

Claro, essa foi a justificativa dele pelo resto da semana. O pior foi ouvi-lo falar sobre ela todos os dias no caminho para casa. No ônibus e na caminhada usual. Quando estávamos na escola, ele sempre a convidava para sentar conosco, e me ignorava completamente durante todo o intervalo. Audrey, Audrey, Audrey. Todos os assuntos acabavam em Audrey. Ele tinha a audácia de me comparar à ela. Tucker não tinha noção do quanto eu odiava aquela menina, e eu não conseguia dizer.

Tudo em Audrey Morrison me irrita. A risada dela me irrita, o jeito como ela digita no Facebook me irrita, o sorriso dela nas fotos me irrita, as roupas ridiculamente legais dela me irritam, o fato de gostarmos do mesmo sorvete me irrita, a capa absurdamente fofa do iPhone 4S dela me irrita, as pernas tortas dela me irritam, o fato d'ela agir como uma princesinha fofa enchendo as bochechas de ar e fazendo bico quando quer alguma coisa me dá vontade de vomitar. Mas o que eu mais odeio em Audrey Morrison é que ela está tirando o meu melhor amigo de mim, e eu não tenho mais ninguém.

Meu humor estava tão alterado que até meu irmão percebeu. Oliver Sullivan era meu irmão mais velho, e a pessoa mais detestável (depois da Audrey, é claro) do mundo. Eu estava comemorando porque ele finalmente sairia de casa para fazer mestrado ou doutorado em qualquer coisa que fosse há umas três semanas. Oliver normalmente me ignorava e fazia pouco caso dos meus problemas, só que ele nunca havia me visto com um humor tão horrível como aquele, e resolveu perguntar o que era.

— Escuta aqui, Chip... Não é só porque você é um fracasso no amor que todos os seus amigos têm que ficar sozinhos pelo resto da vida.

Achei aquela resposta quase tão ridícula quanto ele próprio.

— Não seja idiota, Oliver. Pra começar, Tucker é meu único amigo. E ele teve várias namoradas no Canadá, até namorou umas antes das férias começarem. O problema é Audrey Morrison, e não o fato do meu amigo estar perdidamente apaixonado por ela.  
>— Você está com ciúmes, Chip?<br>— Você tem certeza que está estudando Psicologia? Porque eu estou te achando mais babaca que o normal. Bateu a cabeça ou algo do gênero?  
>— Eu falo isso porque te amo, e porque você é meu irmão... Deixa isso pra lá. Não é porque ele gosta de uma menina que ele deixará de ser seu amigo. E se ele fizer isso, é porque ele não merece sua amizade.<p>

Ok, Oliver definitivamente não entendia o que estava havendo. Ninguém entendia. Só eu.

Toda quarta-feira os alunos do último ano eram liberados mais cedo. Tucker e eu andávamos juntos, mas em completo silêncio. Ele não falava enquanto eu ouvia música, e essa era a minha tática para fugir do blábláblá sobre Audrey. Não tirei os fones do ouvido até que ele me cutucou.

— Quer comer alguma coisa na lanchonete perto do ponto de ônibus antes de ir pra casa?

Olhei em volta para me certificar de que Audrey não estava por perto, e consenti. Finalmente lancharíamos sem a presença desagradável dela. Sempre que eu via um ônibus na rua, imaginava como seria legal se Audrey fosse atropelada e morresse na hora. Nunca odiei ninguém como a odiava.

**(Na lanchonete)**

— Eu queria te falar uma coisa... – começou Tucker.

Eu odiava isso. Sempre era alguma coisa ruim. Como estava de boca cheia, apenas sacudi a mão para que ele prosseguisse.

— Audrey e eu estamos namorando, e sua aprovação significa muito para mim, Charles.

Odiava quando ele me chamava de Charles, e aquela era a pior notícia que eu poderia receber. Até perdi a vontade de terminar minhas panquecas(e eram as minhas favoritas). Soltei o garfo na mesa e suspirei. Tucker era meu amigo, eu não podia magoá-lo. Se ele gostava de Audrey e eles estavam namorando, eu devia fazer o possível para gostar dela também. Mas era impossível, eu a odiava com todas as minhas forças. Talvez eu odiasse mais ver meu amigo triste por minha causa. Respirei fundo, tomei um gole de refrigerante e esbocei o sorriso mais falso da minha vida.

— Mas que notícia boa! E quando é que você vai contar para os seus pais?


	3. Nasce um herói

Se a minha vida já estava insuportável no meio-tempo em que Tucker e Audrey estavam se conhecendo, eu não preciso dizer que ela se tornou uma amostra do inferno depois que eles começaram a namorar oficialmente, preciso?

De qualquer forma, eu precisava esfriar a cabeça. Esfriar a cabeça é sinônimo de jogar videogame até cair dormindo. É mais simples do que parece! Quando meus olhos ardiam, eu saía da frente da televisão e ia descansar no computador. Oliver vivia dizendo que eu acabaria cego, e eu nunca me incomodei com isso, minha visão continuava perfeita desde que eu fora introduzido aos videogames. Eu pertencia àquele universo fantástico, e nada me tiraria dele.

— Vou até a locadora e já volto. – falei, apanhando uma jaqueta antes de sair.

Deve estar se perguntando por que eu não compro os jogos. Chato dizer isso, mas... Não, minha família nunca foi a mais rica. Minha mãe era dona de casa e meu pai... Não sei, acho que era contador. Meu irmão trabalhou bastante na adolescência para ajudar. Eu nunca fiz nada, e não tenho vergonha de admitir isso, afinal, é a verdade, e mentir é mais errado que ser vagabundo.

A locadora era bem perto de casa, porque morávamos perto do centro. Estava vazia, nada fora do usual, raramente tinha movimento em meio de semana. Por algum motivo, ao atravessar a porta, eu senti alguma coisa mudar.

_Dentro de mim..._

(A partir desse momento, o narrador será observador, porque até agora só estávamos lendo o diário de Charles Sullivan)

Chip percebeu que a pessoa que estava não caixa não era a mesma de sempre. Antes era uma ruiva chamada Evelyn. "Ela era um pouco burra, mas eu vou sentir falta dela", pensou, enquanto caminhava até a prateleira de jogos. Estava morrendo de curiosidade a respeito da nova garota que cuidava da loja. Ela tinha cabelos escuros e a pele muito clara, e era só isso que ele via, até ela se voltar para si e revelar belíssimos olhos azuis por trás das lentes finas de seus óculos de armação redonda e colorida.

— Precisa de ajuda? – perguntou ela.  
>— Eu? – falou ele, num tom ridículo. Até pigarreou, como se houvesse algo errado com sua voz. – Não, não...<p>

Ela não percebeu que aquela pausa servia para que ela dissesse seu nome, visto que seu crachá não tinha o campo "Nome:" preenchido, só a função, "Caixa". Chip até reclamaria, mas aquela garota o deixava arrepiado, e ele preferiu se focar em seus jogos.

— Obrigada, sr. Sullivan.

O garoto consentiu, colocou a sacola no bolso da jaqueta e saiu correndo. Provavelmente desmaiaria se ficasse mais dois minutos sozinho lá com a menina esquisita. O pior era saber que não tinha nem com quem comentar o ocorrido. Tucker devia estar ocupado fazendo qualquer coisa com Audrey. Depois de se lamentar por isso, seu cérebro foi sugado pela tela da televisão, e ele ficou inutilizado pelas próximas 10 horas.

Acho que o maior defeito dos casais, e dos amigos, quando estão namorando, é imaginar que as outras pessoas se importam com o relacionamento deles tanto quanto eles próprios. Na verdade, isso é bem raro, e ocorre apenas em duas ocasiões (muito) especiais:

1 – Quando você é amigo dos dois, ou amigo do casal. (São coisas diferentes. No primeiro, você conhece a namorada/o namorado da sua amiga/seu amigo e acaba virando amiga/amigo dela/dele.)  
>2 – Quando você tem um coração tão bom que aceita facilmente que seu amigo não estará à disposição sempre que você precisarquiser.

Nenhum dos dois era o caso de Chip. Como várias amizades acabam por causa dessas coisas, ele tinha um receio imenso de perder Tucker. Os dois já não se falavam tanto quanto antes, nem se entendiam tão bem. Tucker passava dias sem dar atenção a Chip, e estava tão hipnotizado por Audrey que sequer se deu conta disso. Ele estava intoxicado por aquela menina. Só conseguia pensar nela, e dedicava sua vida à ela.

_Não era culpa de Tucker. Audrey Morrison era mesmo incrível._

Quatro dias depois, ele voltou na locadora para devolver os jogos, e encontrou a mesma menina que o deixara desconcertado. Ela parecia exausta, e soltou um longo suspiro depois de colocar os jogos na caixa de devoluções. Chip tentou se conter, mas no fundo sabia que não adiantaria nada, a curiosidade dele era pior que a de uma criança de quatro anos, e logo aproximou-se, hesitando um pouco antes de perguntar:

— Está tudo bem?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e deu de ombros. O garoto continuou cheio de dúvidas, entretanto, daquela vez, optou por deixar de lado.

Aquela garota era misteriosa demais para Baltimore, a cidade onde nada acontecia.

Uma semana se passou, e as coisas continuavam iguais. Audrey e Tucker continuavam juntos, para a infelicidade de Chip; Oliver continuava empacotando as coisas e enrolando para sair de casa; os testes de Matemática continuavam indecifráveis para Chip; e a chuva continuava aparecendo sempre que ele precisava fazer algo fora de casa.

Daquela vez, no entanto, os pingos começaram a engrossar quando ele estava na metade do caminho até a locadora. Era difícil enxergar com toda aquela água, e ele já sabia que voltaria para casa resfriado. Para sua decepção, a placa de "Volto já" estava pendurada na porta. Agora, além de misteriosa, aquela garota havia assinado a lista negra dele.

Ao virar-se para chutar alguma coisa, avistou duas silhuetas caminhando na direção das obras de um prédio de três andares que havia pegado fogo alguns meses atrás. Chip resolveu segui-los, visto que uma das pessoas tinha os cabelos idênticos aos da moça do caixa. Os trovões estavam um pouco assustadores e a chuva o fez escorregar algumas vezes, embora tentasse ser discreto. As duas pessoas entraram num alçapão que ele achou enigmático, localizado atrás dos arbustos, perto das obras(estavam reconstruindo/reformando o prédio). Ele esperou alguns minutos para puxar a porta e fazer o mesmo. Ao sentar sobre um degrau, percebeu que estava ensopado.

Enquanto descia com passos silenciosos, ouviu duas vozes. Uma era da menina do caixa, e a outra parecia ser de um garoto, apesar de ser muito suave e serena.

— Precisamos fazer alguma coisa logo, não sabemos quando ela mostrará a verdadeira cara ao mundo.  
>— É... Mas por enquanto não dá pra fazer muita coisa.<p>

A operação "Descer escada sem fazer barulho" estava sendo um sucesso, até Chip escorregar numa poça assim que saiu do último degrau e, ao buscar apoio num balcão ali perto, vacilar mais uma vez, até cair sobre uma cadeira que soltou um estalo altíssimo. Em seguida, as luzes se apagaram, e o que parecia é que um raio havia atingido o garoto em cheio. Depois de uma descarga elétrica violenta no corpo dele, ele acabou desmaiando, e as luzes do local voltaram a acender um tempo depois.

Os outros dois ficaram apenas observando toda a cena. A menina parecia muito brava, e o menino, preocupado. Uma outra garota apareceu lá e cobriu a boca com uma mão ao ver o fim daquela cena, sorrindo amplamente ao olhar para os outros dois.

— Alex! Ethan! Esse rapaz será o nosso líder? – perguntou ela. Seus cabelos eram loiros (quase brancos) e os olhos eram azuis (muito claros).  
>— Olá, Lily!<p>

Ethan tinha os cabelos castanho-avermelhados e olhos dourados. Ele se aproximou de Lilith, mais para sair de perto de Alex, que estava possessa.

— Ele não pode ser o nosso líder! – gritou Alex, apontando para o garoto inconsciente. – Esse cara não consegue nem olhar nos meus olhos enquanto fala comigo! Como ele teria o instinto de liderança que nós procuramos?  
>— Todos merecem uma chance. – murmurou Lilith, olhando para Ethan com um sorriso suave nos lábios. – E os poderes já estão nele, agora. Não há nada que possamos fazer.<br>— Deve haver algo a se fazer, eu não quero ele na equipe! – insistiu a morena, cerrando os punhos. Os objetos ao redor começaram a tremer um pouco e foram arrastados devagar. Era a raiva de Alex se manifestando sem que ela percebesse.  
>— A-Alex. – disse Ethan. – Ele pode ser o cara certo, nunca se sabe...<br>— Pois eu acho que não é!  
>— De qualquer forma, você precisa se acalmar, caso contrário, vai destruir o laboratório. – balbuciou Lilith, num volume quase inaudível.<p>

Alex respirou fundo, consentindo. Se perdesse o controle, seria um desastre; embora fosse bastante contraditório ouvir algo assim de Lilith (Logo você entenderá o motivo). Os três se voltaram para o garoto desacordado – babando com os olhos em espiral /lol/ – na cadeira.

— Vamos ligar para o professor, esperar o moço acordar e aí decidimos o que fazer. – desdobrou Ethan, calmamente. – Vai dar tudo certo.


End file.
